Vampire Knight My Ver
by SinDarlingSin
Summary: This is basically just my version of vampire knight after yuuki left with all the vampires. Ya kno with kaname


Zero's POV

"Hey, Zero!" A voice yelled from behind.

A sigh made it's way out of my mouth as Rina , my blonde headed classmate, ran up to me, "What Rina?" I said, annoyed.

"You have to welcome your new prefect partner, Kei."

"Where do you think I'm going." I yelled.

"Well excuse me." She said as she rolled her big brown eyes.

God why do you do this to me. Why couldn't the headmaster just let me do it by myself. I don't need another partner. No one could replace. . . Yuuki.

As I made my way to the front gates of Cross Academy, a black crouchrocket pulled up. The rider pulled the black helmet off of his he-. . . "Your a girl!"

Her jet black hair fell from her helmet to her butt. "um yeah." She said, confused.

I observed the gorgeous newcomer as she stepped of the crouchrocket.

"Sorry its just your name its. . . a boys name." I said.

"Actually my names not Kei. Its Suki Kei Takahashi." She said.

The side of my smile twitched. " Oh so Kei's your middle name. Sorry." I said as i scratched the back of my head, embarrassed

.

"Its okay." She said forgivingly.

After a few moments of silence I spoke, "So I'll show you your room and well give you a tour of the academy."

Suki's POV

Me and my tall, silver haired, friend walked down the corridor and finally reached my dorm. After I settled in and put on my uniform, I rejoined Zero and walked to first class. As we did so a blonde, blue eyed boy walked up from behind us.

"Hey Zero, you wan-. Oh who's this?" He said as he walked up to my face.

"Oh this is Ke- I mean Suki. Suki this is Yukon." Zero said.

"It's nice to met you, Suki" Yukon said as he kissed my pale white hand.

I blushed. I noticed, in the corner of my eye, Zero glaring at Yukon.

Once again Yukon was in my face. "You have green eyes."

"Um awkward." I said to myself.

"So what classes do you have?" Yukon asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Um i ha-" Yukon snatched the paper with my classroom numbers on it before i could read my first class.

Yukon scanned it thoroughly.

"Yay!" Yukon yelled as he cheered like a little girl. "We have all the same classes!Except for 5th period. Pooh "

Zero groaned in disgust.

After 3rd period was lunch.

" I am STARVING!" I said as me, Zero, Yukon, and Rina stood in the lunch line.

"Me too. I forgot to eat breakfast." Rina said rubbing her groaning stomach.

"Thats what you always do you never eat breakfast thats why your so chubby." Yukon chuckled.

"Hey!" Rina scolded.

I patted her on the shoulder. "He's just joking Rina." I glared at Yukon.

After we got our food we all sat down at a table and ate.

Yukon's POV

The whole time during lunch i gazed at Suki constantly. She caught me occasionally. After lunch

me and Zero went to History and Rina and Suki went to Science. As we walked down the hallways to class we began to talk about Suki.

"Suki is awesome.!" I said.

"Yeah." Zero said like he was waste deep in thought.

"Yeah know something, Zero, I think I like her."

"You, You like her!. . . Me too." Zero said.

"Well I already know she likes me." I said.

"Nah nah you got it all wrong she likes me." Zero said pointing his thumb to his chest.

I chuckled, "Let's let her decide."

"Okay." Zero agreed.

"May the best man win." We both said shaking hands.

The rest of the day I was sure I was winning over Suki, but I lost her when she left with Zero to watch the school when school ended and it was time for the night class students to come out.

Suki's POV

Me and Zero walked around and 'secured the perimeter'.

"Well. . . bye." I said as I began to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" Zero asked.

"Don't worry I'm just gonna look around." I said.

" Uh um okay." Zero said.

As I walked around I saw two girls out on the second floor balcony.

"Hey what are you two doin'?" I yelled.

I climbed up a tree next to the balcony and jumped onto it.

"Suki!" The girl said.

"What are you guys doing here go t-. . . are you bl-bleeding." I said.

"Oh yeah she got cut." One of the girls explained.

I swallowed the big lump in my throat as I slowly backed up and my back hit the balcony.

"Are you okay, Suki?" They asked.

"Yeah just just go to your dorms. . . NOW!" I yelled as I jumped off the edge.

I walked, swaying side to side, and finally falling, sliding my back down the side of a tree trunk.

" I almost lost myself back there." I said.

" They could of found out that I'm a. . . Level E." I said as I slowly went unconscious.

Haruki's POV

"Yeah he said that N- "

"Hey Haruki look what I found." Kana said as he gestured toward something behind a tree.

"What?" I asked.

"Have a look."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. A prefect asleep on the job." Leiko said.

" Shut up Leiko." I demanded.

A black haired girl was asleep against the tree.

" Come on let's go Haruki." Kuri and Aiko said.

" You guys go ahead I'll catch up." I said.

"Whatev'" Kuri said as himself, his twinsis Aiko, Kana, and Leiko walked away.

As they did so I picked up the prefect and brushed the hair out of her face.

I slowly walked back with her to my dorm in my arms. .

As I arrived I put her down on my bed and brushed her hair away.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

Suki's POV

My eyes slowly opened, still heavy with sleep. I saw a boy hovering above me.I pulled out my . . . White Cross and aimed it at him.

"Where am I" I asked.

"Calm down calm down no need to get rough." He said pushing my gun away with his index finger.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My apologizes. I'm Haruki Yamamoto and you?" He said.

"Suki." I said still suspicious.

"You don't have a last name?" Haruki asked.

"Nope . . . Bye." I said as i slipped out the door.

"Bye." Haruki said as the door slammed shut.

I leaned my back against the door. "Weirdo."

I slowly walked down the corridor.

Zero's POV

I slowly walked down the corridor, searching for Suki when i stumbled across Hakuri Yamamoto's dorm. The door creaked open and . . . SUKI! Suki walked out of his room and made her way to her room.

"What was Suki doing in Yamamoto's room?" I asked myself.

I slowy walked over to his room and banged on the door. "Yamamoto, Haruki!"

"What?" He said as he opened his door.

"What was Suki doing in your room?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know unless. . . you like her!" Haruki said

I tried to hide it, but couldn't. "Yeah so what"

"Well i don't care to tell you so . . . bye" He said as he began to close his door.

My hand stopped the closing door. "Tell me NOW!"

"Okay sheesh. I stumbled across Suki and Some other friends and she was sleeping and i wouldn't be a gentlemen if I didn't bring her to room to sleep in a nice, comfy, bed."

I groand in disgust.

"And thats pretty much it." He said.

I shook my head and walked away.


End file.
